


Another LA Devotee

by stars28



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: As Daniel left the New York branch of the SSR for the last time, Jack felt something in his chest break apart.





	Another LA Devotee

**Author's Note:**

> So, seeing as I have a Spiderman: Homecoming fanfic on the go, as well as a Musketeers fanfic and my massively long Star Wars: The Force Awakens AU fic, I definitely shouldn't be starting another fanfic. But here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Drinking white wine in the blushing light_  
_Just another LA Devotee_  
_Sunsets on the evil eye_  
_Invisible to the Hollywood shrine_  
_Always on the hunt for a little more time_  
_Just another LA Devotee…”_  
**\- LA Devotee, Panic! At The Disco.**

Jack knew that Daniel was leaving today. And maybe that had something to do with the way he was reluctant to get out of bed. But he’d never tell.

Eventually, it was nearly half past seven. He knew that he had no reasonable excuse for missing this day, no matter how much it hurt his heart.

He’d come to love Daniel over the past year.

*

The smile on his face was forced and he was surprised no one said anything, but then everyone was focusing on wishing Daniel the very best of luck. Before he knew what was going on, Daniel was in front of him, smiling that stupid smile that always made Jack feel like kissing him. _Fuck._

“Get a suntan Souse,” Jack said, clapping him on the back lightly, not looking Daniel in the eye, “You’re looking peaky.”

It had the desired effect; Daniel laughed. “I could say the same to you Jack.”

“Well, I carry it off.”

“Jack.”

He sounded so serious that Jack pulled his gaze from the floor up to the blazing blue of Daniel's eyes. (He’d always thought that Daniel’s eyes were perfect for getting lost in.)

“Yeah?” He said, with a suddenly dry throat.

“Come visit me sometime, once I’m all settled in.”

There was no way on earth that Jack could deny Daniel that, not when he was looking at him so hopefully. He cleared his throat and replied, “Sure thing.”

As Daniel left the New York branch of the SSR for the last time, Jack felt something in his chest break apart.

*

“Sousa, how’s LA?” Jack asked, the phone clasped between his shoulder and his ear so he could continue writing the report up. It had been a hectic couple of weeks at the SSR, with new technology popping up all over the place. “You got that suntan yet?”

Daniel laughed, the sound echoing down the phone line and almost making Jack believe that Daniel was in the same room. His heart longed for the dark-haired man.

_“Wouldn’t you like to know? And it’s Chief Sousa to you."_

Yes, that’s why I’m asking, Jack thought, his heart pumping painfully in his chest. He was picturing Daniel with a healthy glow, smiling widely; he hadn’t been joking when he’d said that Daniel had looked peaky.

“Seriously though, have you had time to get a tan?” He paused, flipping his pen through his fingers, taking a brief break from writing the report to talk to Daniel, “Because I haven’t. And the weather over here is great at the minute.”

_“I have got a tan, but there’s been no leisurely sunbathing involved unfortunately. I had no idea just how much work there is in setting up a new office.”_

“Oh yeah? I wouldn’t know.”

_“Of course you wouldn’t – your office is all set up. There’s been a lot of legwork in finding a suitable place, the right cover up. You know the sort of thing we need.”_ Daniel replies easily, _“But it was surprisingly hard to find the right place but we got there eventually.”_

“Yeah? Where’d you end up?” Jack asked, genuinely wanting to know. But then, he wanted to know _everything_ about Daniel. Knowing what cover they had for the LA branch of the SSR was just the sociable acceptable thing he could ask.

Daniel huffed a laugh before answering, _“Behind the Auerbach Theatrical Agency if you can believe it.”_

Jack couldn’t help laughing at the amount of disbelief in Daniel’s tone. Distantly, he realised that this was the first time he’d laughed since Daniel had left for LA three weeks ago.

“A theatrical agency really?”

_“It was the best cover we could find.”_ Daniel protested faintly.

*

The next time Jack found time to call Daniel it was in early May, the sun streaming through the window in his office. It had been a month since they’d last spoke and he still started each day with a longing in his chest for Daniel. It hadn’t gone away; he doubted it ever would. At least he hadn’t been driven to drink yet.

Daniel was currently in the process of regaling him with tales of how useless the beginner agents were, even after training.

_“…Then he tripped up and lost sight of the suspect! Two weeks’ worth of surveillance down the drain because of a cat. A_ cat _Jack!”_

Jack laughed, “It seems like you’ve got a lot of work to do.”

_“I have dammit.”_

He’d never heard Daniel curse before now and it made him wonder about other… _situations_ where Daniel would curse. Jack gulped before forcing himself to think about something – _anything_ – else.

“Well, I think you’re well-suited to the job of keeping them all in line.” Jack said. He was loyal to Daniel – of course he was, he loved him – even if Daniel himself didn’t know that.

_“Thanks Jack.”_

“It’s the least I can do.”

*

_“I meant it when I said you should visit me sometime.”_

“I know you did, it’s just…” Jack started, wanting to say that just talking to Daniel was heart-breaking, let alone being in the same city, “I’m busy.”

_“I know you are. But you could always say that I need you here.”_ Daniel replied.

Jack was stunned into silence, even though he _knew_ that Daniel didn’t mean it how he wanted Daniel to mean it. But it _was_ meant in friendship and _that_ would be enough.

“That’s – that’s true. I could.” He said, “You know what? I’m going to come. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you.”

_“I’m glad you agree.”_

*

Jack could barely decide what to focus on – the scenery or how _good_ Daniel looked. In the end, he settled for gazing at the scenery mainly with the occasional glance at Daniel. It wouldn’t do to be caught after over year.

“LA’s been good to you Daniel.” He said, feeling like his heart might burst with the amount of love in it, “You look good.”

“I have enjoyed LA.” Daniel replied, “Despite the amount of work I’ve had to do, it’s been worth it and LA’s just as nice as New York.”

“How dare you?!” Jack laughed, “New York is great. Though in fairness, you’ve got better weather here.”

Soon enough, Daniel was pulling up at the curb outside his modest house. Before jumping out of the car, Jack took a moment to admire the house. He’d had descriptions through the phone, but this was his first time seeing the house in person. It was a small, two-storey brick house. Perfect, Jack thought, for Daniel and his simple needs.

“Come on.” Daniel said, getting out of the car and slamming the door, “Let’s go inside.”

The slight breeze blowing through Daniel’s dark hair was driving Jack insane. All he wanted to do was run his fingers through it. God…it was definitely a good thing that they were moving inside. Otherwise he’d do something incredibly stupid, like kiss Daniel’s stupid face.

The inside was functional, with the sitting room and kitchen leading off to the left. Jack assumed that the bedrooms and bathroom were up the stairs to the right.

“Nice place you got here.” Jack commented, looking around.

“Thanks.” Daniel said, shutting and locking the door behind him, “I found it all by myself.”

*

A week spent in Daniel’s company, going to the SSR with him and spending evenings chatting with him, did little to diminish Jack’s love for him. If anything, seeing Daniel yawning sleepily as he got his coffee in the early morning light and helping him in the office with the cases that he was dealing with, had only strengthened the love he felt for Daniel. He’d already known that he was in love with Daniel, but somehow he hadn’t quite realised just _how_ deeply in love he was. There was no going back to just being friends with him, that was for sure.

But all good things come to an end. Jack knew that. It didn’t make it hurt any less when he got on the plane, leaving Daniel behind in LA. It felt like he was reliving the day when Daniel left all over again, except it was even more painful.

*

It’d been three months since Jack visited Daniel in LA. Jack smiled sadly as he listened to Daniel talk about his girlfriend. He told himself that he was glad that Daniel was happy, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“Daniel, I’ve got to go.” He lied, feeling tears well up in his eyes, “Something’s come up. You know how it is.”

Daniel laughed, _“Yeah, I do. I’ll talk to you later though.”_

“Sure.” He hung up and put his head in his hands, thankful for the moderate privacy of the chief’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for more angsty Jack/Daniel fanfic! Comments and kudos mean everything to me!


End file.
